


A How-To Guide: 'What To Do When You Walk In On Your Best Friend Playing With Himself' by Jimmy Kent.

by Pastache



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: M/M, Thommy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 04:05:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6784477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastache/pseuds/Pastache
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was going to be chapter two to something, but then it got smutty...<br/>All I can say is... based on a true story...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A How-To Guide: 'What To Do When You Walk In On Your Best Friend Playing With Himself' by Jimmy Kent.

Thomas bit his lip. Golden curls flashed behind his eyes and _just_ as he lost all sense of who he was, felt that pure blissful moment of comprehension, the door swung open and Thomas started, hauling his hands above his duvet, wriggling his hips and gaping at the intruder as he tried to pretend he wasn’t in the _middle_ of an orgasm.

          “Sorry Mr. Barrow, I know it’s late… erm…”

          “Jimmy... Um- Hello. How can I- help?” It was almost too much- the flash of fear across his pleasure and the sight of Jimmy in the midst of it… _try not to look like startled deer._

          “What were you… are you alright?” Jimmy frowned, letting himself in and shutting the door. Thomas was suddenly aware his pajama trousers were still around his ankles and he tried to sit up into a completely non-suspicious, I-am-not-lying-in-my-own-release sort of way.

          “Yes I’m fine, Jimmy, what d’you want?” He put his hands in his lap, bunching the material a little and winced as Jimmy pulled up a chair to sit beside him. He was still a little out of breath, and felt depleted; usually he’d be dropping off to sleep by now.

          “You’re all flushed.” Jimmy commented wisely, pointing vaguely at Thomas’ cheeks, which burned hotter under scrutiny.

          “Am I? Must be hot in ‘ere or somethin’.” He tried for a smile, tried to think of a joke. No- the tensions of the day had been released, he hadn’t any snark left for the time being. “What’re you doin’ in here?”

          “Nothin’, just fancied a chat- I didn’t feel like sleepin’ yet.” Jimmy shrugged. “Pass us a cigarette?”

          Making a silent apology to Jimmy for not washing his hands he carefully reached over, still clutching the top of the duvet and passed the packet to him, being very careful that their fingers didn’t brush. _Not that he’d know. Oh well_.

          “If I’d thought you were off to bed I wouldn’t have disturbed you, I jus’ assumed, ‘cos the lights were on.” He lit and passed the box back, Thomas figured he’d earnt one, and made a mental note to perform future excursions in darkness as he brought the lighter to the tip of his cigarette and inhaled.

          “Yeah, I was just reading.” Thomas’ eyes found the open pot of petroleum jelly sitting innocently on the bedside table, and felt panic twist his gut. _Why? Jimmy does it too, most likely- no, don’t think about it- he won’t say anythin’ anyhow..._

“What were y’reading? Anythin’ good?”

          There was not a book anywhere to hand, Thomas realized. “Not really, some soppy romance or another.” _Do not look at your bedside table keep your eyes on Jimmy._ He felt ridiculously aware of his nakedness, like he was somehow betraying Jimmy... He could feel _it_ drying on his stomach and against his body, sticking to the duvet and vaguely resisted a grimace.

          “Are y’sure you’re alright- you’re still all- I dunno, glazed over… maybe you shouldn’t sleep with a blanket or somethin’- you might be overheating.”

          “ _No_ , it’s alright Jimmy- um, it’s alright I’m alright. Thank you.” _Moron. Calm down._

          Jimmy squinted, “it is a bit hot in ‘ere, at that.” Here he undid his bow tie and top button- he was already down to his shirt, otherwise. Thomas would have appreciated it any other time. “We could go into my room- it’s cooler, you look like you’re about to faint- look,” he pressed the backs of two fingers against Thomas’ forehead, very quickly, and shook them as he pulled them back, like Thomas were scalding, with a mocking hiss to match. Thomas felt a little dirty and shifted uncomfortably.

          “You should open a window or somethin’ at least.”

          Thomas nodded and shrugged, “I don’t mind it- like to be nice and snug while I’m sleepin’.”

          “Not me- I love a bit of sun, mind, but if it isn’t cool I can’t sleep- too sticky.”

          _I know the feeling_.

          “Oh- actually, I have a book I want to share with you anyway- one y’can start when you’ve finished your sappy romance- somethin’ _good_ \- I left it in my room, come and get it and cool off a bit- it’s not good for you to stew in ‘ere when it’s like this, you’ll get sick.” Jimmy stubbed his cigarette in the ashtray next to _the jar_ and paused for a moment, looking at it, then glancing at Thomas, then back to the jar again, looking like he’d been caught at something.

          “Oh-don’t-worry-about-the-book-Jimmy,” Thomas said far too quickly, “uh that’s just- I mean- uh- pass us the ashtray.” _Don’t talk about the jar_.

          “So what’s this book you’re reading called again?” Jimmy said calmly as he passed Thomas what he’d asked for and Thomas hid for a moment in one final drag before he shrugged.

          “I can’t remember.”

          “And you can’t be arsed to pick it up and check?” Jimmy’s eyes, all too knowing, scanned the floor around his bed. “Or are you hiding it under your blanket because you think it’ll _shock_ me?”

          Thomas swallowed. “Uh- no- no I just… I must’ve put it down somewhere, can’t think where, aha, and, uh…” change tactic, it was admitting defeat but _d_ _ear God_ this conversation was unbearable, “Sorry, Jimmy, ‘m just tired- I can show you tomorrow-”

          “It is one of those ‘French art’ magazines?” Jimmy smirked. “Let me see- I won’t tell anyone.”

          “What- I-uh- no?” Thomas shuffled again and scratched the back of his neck self-consciously.

          “C’mon Thomas- let me see- d’you think I haven’t thought about gettin’ myself one?” Jimmy leaned forward eagerly and Thomas wriggled as far away as he could-

          “Look, Jimmy, I don’t know what you think I’ve got- but I don’t.”

          Jimmy just pointed to the open jar of shame sitting next to him. “Liar. Don’t think I don’t know what that’s for.”

          “I…”

          “Come off it, Mr. Barrow- I’m not as young and innocent as you think I am.” He laughed, “Not to say I make a habit of it- but I did _expect_ a man like you to…” he faltered slightly at mentioning the taboo topic.

          Thomas frowned and scratched the back of his arm awkwardly, “What d’you mean? _Expected_ men like me to what?”

          “No- Thomas- not like that- I mean-” Jimmy went quite brightly red, “Just that- well, you know what people say- about how you’re all…” _Perverts? Sinful? Corrupted? There isn’t a good word here, Jimmy_ , “anyhow let me see- oh I suppose it’s not… do they even make those sorts of things with men in them?”

          “Jimmy!” Thomas was scarlet- “please just- it’s not- _look,_ jus’ turn around for a second.”

          “What? Why?” Jimmy was immediately suspicious.

          “Please, jus' give me five seconds-”

          “No- now I _know_ I’m right- show me the bloody magazine, Thomas, stop being a baby- even if it _is_ men, you’re not gonna shock me-” Jimmy reached for the blanket and Thomas seized the edges and held it firm, voice going hideously high-pitched,

          “No Jimmy- stoppit!” He looked directly at Jimmy’s shoes, “I’m completely bloody starkers under here and I want to pull my trousers up.”

          Jimmy paused. “Oh. I see.” He withdrew his hand. “Fine but if you try to hide anythin’ I’ll know what you’re up to and I’m turnin’ back around- trousers or no.” And he dutifully turned the chair around as Thomas scrabbled to clothe himself, quickly wiping up the mess he’d made with the blanket as he did.

          “Alright-” Thomas cleared his throat. “Alright, you can turn around now.”

          Jimmy took a moment, checking over his shoulder before he manoeuvred himself and his chair back around. He wrinkled his nose.

          “Were you… trouser-less this whole time?”

          “Well I didn’t take them off mid-conversation.”

          “Why?”

          Thomas’ blush was back. _Are you seriously gonna ask me that?_ Jimmy's eyes widened and he blinked quickly,

          “No- _no_ \- I mean- if you weren’t reading one of them magazines,” Thomas shook his head _no_ , snorting softly at the idea, “right I know- stupid thought of mine, I forgot you were… that you don’t think about the same things I do-” _Woah Jimmy,_ “I mean- uh- that you-”

          “Can we please talk about somethin’ else, _anythin’_ else, in fact, because right now I’d rather be getting’ a sound bollocking from Mr. Carson.”

          “Right- of course right- my mistake.” Jimmy scratched the back of his neck and chewed his lip, shuffling his feet for a moment as the silence stretched out.

          Thomas looked at him warily, and finally sighed as he accepted the unavoidable.

          “Alright. Bloody ask then.”

          “Ask what?” Jimmy looked up.

          “Whatever’s eatin’ at you. But I’m tellin’ you- this is the _only_ time you get t’ask me about this.”

          Jimmy’s nodded, and Thomas glanced up, saw a burning question, something very important in Jimmy’s eyes, and Thomas ran through hundreds of questions- explanations- excuses- in the time it took Jimmy to finalize his thought.

          “Are you the one that puts it in?”

          Thomas _stared_. “Uh.” His throat felt dry. Jimmy had gone bright red again. “Sometimes. Sometimes not. It’s not as… um. Clear-cut. As what you think. Um.”

          “Don’t think I spend my days thinking about what your sort do, Mr. Barrow, cos I don’t- but…” he sighed, “well, I mean- is’t it- isn’t it _painful_? Doing… what you do?”

          Thomas shrugged, looking firmly at his hands, _seems like I'm going to have a permanent pink hue this evening_. “I s’ppose.”

          “Then why… I’m not tryin’ to sound like- well, other people- but wouldn’t it be easier if you… didn’t?”

          Thomas cleared his throat. “Quite a lot of us- _don’t_. Uh- it isn’t, everyone’s _cup of tea_ , as it were, but there are other things y’can… I mean it’s the same, otherwise- as it is with you an’ the girls you’ve been with.”

          “I wouldn’t know.”

          Thomas looked up again. “Ah. I see… Not even once?”

          “Not because I didn’t want to.” Jimmy said quickly- “just never had the opportunity. ‘Cept the odd time in the War but even then I… well.”

          “Oh.”

          “So what I really need, is a more _experienced_ mate who can tell me the way it is with women and teach me it all, so I can be a skilled lover by the time I finally get there.” He chuckled, “but instead- I have you- who probably knows less about how to please a woman than I do.”

          “That’s not entirely true.”

          “You _what_?”

          Thomas smirked, “a gentleman never kisses and tells.”

          “You _liar_! I can’t believe you would never ‘ave _told_ me- no you can’t have- you’re my… best friend who’s _like you are_ , you’re not allowed to-” Jimmy spluttered,

          “Not _allowed_ to?” Thomas tilted his head, “You gettin’ jealous, Jimmy?”

          “Not hardly.” Jimmy scowled. “I was quite happy having one friend who I’d always know more than them about… _that_ stuff, is all.”

          “Well I know more than _all_ my friends about… _my_ ‘stuff’.”

          “That’s cos I’m your only friend.”

          Thomas sighed, and nodded. “Pass us another smoke.”

          Jimmy did as he was told, taking one for himself.

          “So when I came in here- were you right in the middle of it? That’s why you were so startled?”

          “Sort of.” _Hello discomfort and awkward conversations my old friend_. He grabbed his lighter and took a reassuring initial drag.

          “D’you think about me when you do it?”

          Thomas coughed and spluttered, patting his chest for a moment and waving away the smoke around him, spluttering, “What, God no.”

          “I wouldn’t mind if you did.” Jimmy ran a hand through his golden hair. “I _am_ very handsome.”

          “You ‘ave a real knack for asking shite questions, you know that?” Thomas scowled,

          “Ah c’mon- you came into my room and kissed me- you sacred the bloody daylights out of me- I’m allowed to ask you whatever I want. Call it reparations, or somethin’.”

          “Huh.”

          “I mean- it’d make sense- I’m the only remotely nice-lookin’ man who works here… aren’t I?” he looked back to Thomas, taking a long drag,

          “Actually, I think you’ll find it’s _His Lordship_ I’m after.” And Thomas got to watch Jimmy choke on his cigarette with a smirk on his face.

          “Fine, fine, have it your way… No one’s prettier than me, though, right?”

          Thomas rolled his eyes, “Not all men like me feel the same way, you know.”

          “No, I know that- but you’ll know better than I do- and I _am_ the most handsome, aren’t I?” Jimmy actually sounded _worried_.

          “Yes, alright Jimmy, you’re the prettiest boy in all of Downton.” Funny how Thomas had always wanted to say that to him.

          “I am. And you’ll never stop thinkin’ that? Not even if… I don’t know who do blokes like you find attractive, Rudolph Valentino?”

          Thomas snorted, “No- too man-ish.”

          “I didn’t think _that’d_ be a problem.”

          Thomas glared at him,

          “Anyway- point is, you’ll always think I’m the best lookin’, right? No matter if…”

          “Douglas Fairbanks.”

          “Huh. That makes sense, I guess. Well, even if he came in here right now- you’d still think I was better lookin’ wouldn’t you?”

          Thomas frowned, slightly uncomfortable at Jimmy’s earnest look. “Are you askin’ me to be celibate for you? I’m not like one of those bloody women you can haul around on a string y’know-”

          “No- no I know you’re not, Thomas that’s not what I meant- just that…” Jimmy shrugged. “I don’t know what I meant.”

          “You meant you want to keep your ego stroked.” Thomas tutted.

          “Oh come off it- it’s different- you’re a _man_ , an’ you’re my friend- you’re not like the others- it matters that you still think that about me, to me.”

          “Why?”

          “I dunno.” He stared into Thomas’ eyes until the end of his cigarette burnt his fingers and he dropped it in the ashtray with a curse.

          “Ow.” He sucked on the saw spots- the pain was practically gone anyway but he looked towards Thomas and sniggered at how obviously he wasn’t looking at Jimmy.

          “Is _this_ what you think about?” He said around his fingers, and Thomas blinked. Pointedly. He cleared his throat.

          “Jimmy…” that was a warning- he was crossing the line. Funny, Jimmy seemed to be crossing the line a lot with Thomas- even though he’d started it all in the first place.

          “You’re right- I suppose you don’t think about me suckin’ on _fingers_.” Thomas looked at him sharply.

          “How do you imagine me, Thomas? Seein’ as your imagination is the only place you _can_ have me- you must have all sorts of scenarios in your head…”

          “Jimmy- what’re you doing?” He looked embarrassed.

          “Well- how do you like me, Mr. Barrow? What’s your favourite picture? Bendin’ me over the desk over there?” Thomas was flushing pink again and fidgeting and looking at his hands, taking a puff of his cigarette like a drowning man before he stubbed it out, looking anywhere but Jimmy.

          “Hmm. Maybe you’d rather have me in your bed- I think you’re more of a traditional type, in that regard, at least.” Jimmy chuckled,

          “I think- and correct me if I’m wrong- you’d want me, in my birthday suit, underneath you on that little cot, so you could look down and watch me while you had your wicked way with me, am I right?”

          Thomas had gotten _very_ quiet. “Jimmy… I’m not… you shouldn’t…”

          “Shouldn’t what? These are _your_ thoughts, Thomas- don’t you appreciate hearing them from my mouth- _ah_.” Jimmy sniggered. “Shoulda thought of that before. You’d want my _mouth_ on you first, wouldn’t you?” Thomas shifted again, the hands in his lap clawing at his thighs. He still wouldn’t look at Jimmy.

          “Would you like me to look up at you while I did that to you- an’ you could have a hand in my hair, an’ then, _then_ ,” Jimmy was tired of Thomas not looking at him, so he stood and, before Thomas could react, straddled him on top of the blanket, “then you could have me like _this_.” Thomas gasped softly, his hands immediately falling either side of him on the bed, as though he didn’t trust them anywhere else.

          “Jimmy, what are y’doing?”

          Jimmy smirked, “jus’ making sure of something.” He glanced at Thomas’ lap. “Are you hard yet- or d’you need more time?”

          Thomas was gaping at him stupidly. He clutched at sentences, “I don’t… I don’t understand…”

          “Doesn’t matter. Let me make it clear- you can’t _touch_ me, understand?”

          Thomas frowned but nodded.

          “But I’m gonna sit here, and you’re gonna look at me, an’ you’re gonna,” the first hints of a blush appeared on his cheeks, “you’re gonna bring yourself off.”

          “I… um.” Thomas swallowed, “why- you’re not- what’re you- I…”

          “C’mon Thomas you were managin’ it alright before I came in here,” Jimmy watched Thomas intently. He sat stock still, like he was caught in some trap.

          “Tell you what- here,” Jimmy knelt up, trying to put his weight on his knees, not Thomas, and started undoing his shirt, pulling the buttons apart with mounting frustration, and leaving it on but open,

          “Here, now y’can see me. Like the first time we spoke, when I joined here, remember?” Jimmy leaned his arms against the headboard, one hand either side of Thomas’ head, so their faces were much closer, and licked his lips deliberately,

          “You remember? An’ I had no idea about you then, and you stopped and talked to me while I was sortin’ out my livery- did you think about me that evenin’ too?” He said, quietly, tilting his head to speak into Thomas’ ear. “’Ave you thought about me every time since then?”

          Thomas’ hand fumbled under the duvet.

          “What did you think, when you first saw me- now I think back I can remember- you thought _wow_. Did you want me from the moment you saw me?”

          It was a rhetorical question, but Thomas whispered, “Yes." Jimmy chuckled.

          “Thought so. What was the first thing you wanted to do to me?” His eyes dropped to Thomas’ awkward but obvious movements in his lap.

          “I wanted to- when I saw you- I thought about you- didn’t dare think _what_ because I didn’t think you… I wanted you everywhere- in the pantry and on the dining room- even _upstairs_ on one of their tables.”

          “Because I was so pretty.”

          “Beautiful, Jimmy- you’re beautiful.” Thomas’ face was heated again,

          “Yes.” Jimmy closed his eyes for a moment, leaning in to press his lips to the shell of Thomas’ ear,

          “You wanted me to make an excuse- any excuse, to be alone, while everyone else was preparin’ for lunch and we’d sneak off to the pantry, and you’d press me against the shelves and I’d bring your hands onto me, and you could touch me wherever you wanted- all over me-”

          “Yes.” Thomas said softly, breath hitching, before sighing and grunting, “I need to move the blanket- it’s in the way- I- ah-”

          “Yes, alright.” Jimmy moved to his haunches to help Thomas wriggle the blanket down enough and now Jimmy could _see_ how much Thomas wanted him, how helpless he was to him. He leant forward again,

          “Now where were we?” He chuckled, “hmm- yes- your hands on me- so you could feel how I wanted you too, and maybe I’d let you have me right _there_ , or we’d just move against each other- and you’d come in your trousers rubbin’ against me, and have to present yourself just so, so that no one ever caught on- but you’d know- your- ah- every time you walked or sat an you could feel what I’d made you do-”

          “Oh Christ, Jimmy, let me touch you- please- I need to-”

          “No.” Jimmy said simply, “You like this. You _want_ this.”

          “Yes.” Thomas nodded, breathless,

          “You like not touching me- so _close_ to havin’ me- but you want to come undone in front of me- want me to want to see you like this- watch you touch yourself, so _frustrated_ , and have me whisper naughty things in your ear while you give yourself to me.” He pressed his lips to Thomas’ neck and Thomas inhaled sharply,

          “Oh- yes- Jimmy, please, God- yes.”

          “Because I’m the most beautiful man you’ve ever seen-”

          “Yes, Jimmy- the most beautiful- you’re so beautiful-”

          “An’ I’ll always have this control over you. You’ll always do just what I want an’ you’ll never touch me when I say ‘no’, and you’ll love everythin’ I give to you.”

          “Yes- ah- Christ- Jimmy, yes.”

          He kissed along Thomas’ neck, heat pooling in his stomach, how _easily_ Thomas gave him everything- how _badly_ he wanted it and Thomas angled his face, tried to kiss him but Jimmy darted away,

          “No. Not on the lips.”

          And Thomas nodded, “ok,” and his hand was moving faster, “Ah- it’s difficult- the second time- I-”

          “We have all night.” Jimmy purred, resuming his teasing touches over Thomas’ neck,

          “I want to give you this- this _memory_ \- somethin’ you can always think about- somethin’ you _know_ happened… you’ve never had a man like me before and you’ve never had anyone like _this_ , and you never touched me but still,” Jimmy chuckled again, voice low, “how long d’you recon this will last you- how long before you stop gettin’ hard just thinking about it... how often will you see me at the breakfast table and _ache_ for wantin’ me, only able to see me like this... how long before you _beg_ me for this- for anythin’ like this again?”

          Thomas made a small noise. “Forever Jimmy- I’ll want this until I can’t want anythin’ anymore, I- oh- I can’t Jimmy- it’s too much- I’m- ah-”

          Jimmy hummed again, “and why do you want me so?”

          “Because you’re beautiful Jimmy- you’re- you’re gorgeous, an’ I’ll never see a man more entrancin’ than you- and I’ll never feel this for someone else- I can’t- you’re too- you’re like the- _shite_ \- you’re like the sun, to me.”

          “Yes.” Jimmy whispered, “and you like this? What I do to you, even though I’m not giving you what you want?”

          “I want this so badly Jimmy I- I need this- I need you- oh please- please, shite- _Jimmy_ \- I need you to-” he broke off, voice strained, “ _please_ Jimmy.”

          “Mmm, alright.” Jimmy nodded, taking Thomas’ free hand and pressing it to the tent in his trousers, “now you know I want this-” Thomas cursed, eyes darting between the hand he was allowed on Jimmy and Jimmy’s face,

          “An’ when you’re by yourself, you can think about this- about all of it- but now- now-” and Jimmy was slightly out of breath, “now you’re thinkin’ about what it would be like if you had _more_ \- if you were inside me- if I let you take me how you want me, and you could watch me swear and plead for you,” Thomas made a small sound-

          “Jimmy- I can’t- I’m going to-”

          Jimmy held Thomas’ hand against him, rocking his hips up against it and drawing in a sharp breath, “Ah- yes- or maybe you want me above you like this- so you can- ah- feel _me_ \- and you’ll give yourself to me- let me- oh bloody shite- you’ll let me have my wicked way with _you_.”

          “I think you already are.” It was barely a thought- Jimmy could feel Thomas’ body tensing,

          “Yes- go on Thomas- _ah_ -” he pressed his lips to Thomas’ jaw, his free hand going to the back of Thomas’ neck- curling in the back of his hair, and Thomas,

          “Ah Jimmy, you’re so beautiful- ah _Christ Jimmy_.” He arched up, his hand _pressing_ against Jimmy, and then his body was lax and he was groaning softly and panting with the effort. Jimmy glanced between his legs- no mess on him, _thank God_ , and paused a moment before de-straddling and smartening himself up, doing up the buttons on his shirt, as he watched Thomas, helplessly undone, lying flushed and breathless on the bed beside him.

          “Right,” Jimmy said, and his voice wavered. “Now I’m goin’ back to my room- to bring myself off- an’ you can think about that all you like until- until- well,” he laughed and ran a flustered hand through his slightly more unruly than normal hair, “until I decide to let _you_ do it for me.”

          Thomas just stared, looking at Jimmy with something approaching awe, eyes wide, “Yes, Jimmy, whatever y’say.”

          “G’night, Thomas.” Jimmy felt as though he were drunk as he stumbled to the door,

          “G’night, Jimmy.” Came the reply as he shut it behind him, one last glance to the man he had taken, without ever _taking_ him.


End file.
